Inosuke Hashibira
Summary Inosuke Hashibira (嘴はし平びら伊い之の助すけ Hashibira Inosuke) is a Demon Slayer in the Demon Slaying Corps and traveling companion of Tanjirou Kamado. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, likely higher | At least 8-C, at most 8-B Name: Inosuke Hashibira, Annoying Boar Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (With his Seventh Fang Inosuke is capable of identifying position of his enemies), Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Inosuke possesses incredible sense of touch, he can even feel small vibrations in the air), Acrobatics (Inosuke is very agile), Statistics Amplification (Breathing techniques make the user become much stronger and faster), Weapon Mastery (Uses two swords), Absorption (His blades absorb sunlight), Limited Elasticity (He can bend his body in completely unnatural way), Accelerated Development (Improves in incredibly fast rate), Resistance to Poison Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Body Control (Can easily switch position of his organs) and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Tanjiro and was capable of overpowering him for a moment. Cut off Spider Demon Father's arm after repeatedly hammering his sword on his arm) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Kept up with Daki and sliced off her head alongside Zenitsu) | At least Building level, at most City Block level+ (Comparable to Kanao. Kept up with and parried attacks from a casual Doma) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Dodged an attack stated to be exactly as fast as the sound of a drum was) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Kept up with Daki) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with a casual Doma) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable, if not stronger than Tanjirou. Can lift few huge rocks at once) | Superhuman | Likely Class 10 (Could push rock that large) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+ Durability: Small Building level (Took blows from Tanjirou and endured strikes of Spider Demon Father who casually overpowered Tanjirou) | At least Small Building level, likely higher | At least Building level, at most City Block Class+ Stamina: Incredibly high. Due to growing up in the mountains, capable of fighting even after being injured and greatly weakened | Same as before | Same as before Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His two swords and boar head Intelligence: Average normally. Lacks common sense (because of growing up with boars), but he's very adept and tactical in battles. | Same as before | Above average (Is much more tactical in battle than before) Weaknesses: Inosuke is very bull-headed and rushes into fights without thinking. | None notable. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'First Fang: Pierce and Extract:' Inosuke stabs the target's neck with both blades. *'Second Fang: Rip and Tear:' A double X-shaped slash with his two blades in both diagonals. *'Third Fang: Rip and Devour:' Simultaneous horizontal slashes towards the target's throat. *'Fourth Fang: Mince to Bits:' A multiple diagonal double slashes with both swords. *'Fifth Fang: Mad Cleave:' The 'Crazy Cutting' is a technique which slices everything in all directions. *'Sixth Fang: Jagged Gnaw:' A simultaneous decapitation with his two swords from both directions. *'Seventh Fang: Spatial Awareness:' Inosuke can identify the position of enemies by feeling small disturbances in the air. He usually plunges both of his *Nichirin blades into the ground in order to utilize this technique. *'Eighth Fang: Pig Assault:' Inosuke makes a mad dash at his opponent, not even paying attention to defending himself along the way. *'Ninth Fang: Godly Undulating Slice:' Inosuke dislocates the joints of his arm to increase the range of his attack. *'Tenth Fang: Circular Fangs:' Inosuke uses his swords like a fan to blows away Doma's Freezing Clouds. *'Improvised Fang: Throwing Slices:' Inosuke improvise this move to slay Doma. He throws both of his Nichirin Blades with high accuracy. Key: Post-Demon Slayer training | Post-Rehabilitation Training | Post-Pillar Training Others Notable Victories: Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Bakugou's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Saga Bakugou and Post-Pillar Training Inosuke were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8